Best Thing to Ever Happen
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: She was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was the best thing to ever happen to her.


A/N: So this story is the result of a challenge from the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges... The challenge is a rare pairing/song combo... The pairing/song for this story is Luna/Charlie - Mad World – Gary Jules!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Charlie Weasley woke up with a smile on his face. The smile grew when he saw that Luna was still asleep. He still couldn't believe that they had been together for two years now. He was more happy than he had ever been. When they first got serious he had been ready to give up his dragons for her but she had put her foot down and told him that she liked dragons and that he would be sad if he had to give them up. Instead she moved to Romania to be with him and during the day she would visit all the dragons.

He couldn't help but think back to when he and Luna first told one another that they loved each other.

 _Flashback_

 _Charlie smiled at Luna when he saw what she was wearing. He loved that she never felt like she had to dress to impress him. He loved the fact that she never expected anything but whenever he did do something she was always so enthused even it was just something small like now when he was holding a single rose out to her. His smile grew as her face lit up. "You looked beautiful, Luna. I know that this rose isn't as beautiful as you but I want you to have it anyways."_

 _Luna smiled as she took the rose and quickly added it to her hair in a way that showcased both her hair and the rose. "You look good, Charlie. Thank you for the rose but you didn't have to get it for me."_

 _Charlie shook his head. "I did have to get it for you, Luna. I love being able to spoil you. Besides it isn't that much. Are you ready to go?"_

 _Luna nodded as she took Charlie's hand. "I am always ready to spend time with you, Charlie. You are like a breath of fresh air to me, Charlie. I love it when I get to see you because otherwise all around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. I love my friends don't get me wrong but lately it seems that all they are trying to do is change me. They don't really understand me and it can be frustrating sometimes. I stand by them no matter what so why can't they do the same?"_

 _Charlie frowned. "Well, sweetheart, I am here now and I'm not going anywhere. I have never been as happy as I have been lately. You make me smile, laugh, and enjoy life again. Before we started going around together I find it kind of sad that the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had. Now I dream of spending the rest of my life with you in my arms. I have found a reason to live once again more than just exist. You have made that possible, love."_

 _Luna's smile lit up her face and eyes. "You have done the same for me, Charlie Weasley. I do believe that I love you."_

 _Charlie grinned and bent down and kissed Luna passionately. "That is good to know, love, because I love you too."_

 _End of Flashback_

Charlie came out of his thoughts when he felt Luna starting to stir. He looked back down at her with all the love that he felt in his eyes. His eyes lit up when her eyes opened and he smiled a smile so full of love at her when she smiled up at him. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

Luna chuckled. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley. I can't believe that we got married but I'm so happy that we pretty much eloped so that I don't have to worry about planning a big wedding that I don't want."

Charlie leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to Luna's lips. "I agree with you there, love. I would have given you the big wedding though if you had wanted it."

Luna shook her head and smiled brightly at her new husband. "I know that you would have, my love, but I didn't want a big wedding. I wanted exactly what we had. While I love your mom and the rest of your family they would have tried to press upon us what they wanted for the wedding and not what we wanted. I always knew that I wouldn't have a big wedding when the time came for me to get married. I never dreamed of a big wedding. I got exactly what I wanted with the man that I wanted as my husband. I love you, Charlie Weasley, and I couldn't be any happier than I am. You have made me happier than I ever thought that I could be, Charlie. You saw me for me and you love me for me. Just like I love you for you. I will always love you for you."

Charlie's eyes shone with the love he felt for Luna. "I have always seen you for who you are and I always will, Luna. There is not one thing that I would change about you. I love you for you and I have since we first got together. I don't see why people think they have the right to tell you how to act or behave. You are the most honest person I know and I don't ever want you to change that. I wouldn't have you any other way than what you are, Luna Weasley. You are my world and that baby you are carrying will only make our lives so much better. Not one day goes by that I don't fall even more in love with you. Don't you dare ever change who you are, Luna, because I won't change who I am. We are who we are and if people have a problem with that than they can sod off. Now I shall fix us some breakfast. I love you, Luna Weasley, and I always will."

With one last kiss he quickly climbed out of their beds and then walked to the kitchen to start their breakfast. He meant what he had told her. He wouldn't have her any other way than the way that she was. Loving Luna was the best thing that ever happened to him and he knew that she felt the same way about him.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this story! This is only a oneshot but later on I actually plan to do a multi chapter story with Luna/Charlie as the pairing... Hope you all liked this... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
